


Better than TV Psychics, At Least

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Psychic Abilities, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: WANTED SPOILERSLars spends a day hanging out with Padparadscha, telling her about Earth while she makes some "predictions"...Slice of life, fluffy stuff.





	Better than TV Psychics, At Least

Lars kicked a rock, which bounced against the rock face. It was a bit of a slow ‘day’ so far. Or days. Lars wasn’t exactly sure how many days it had been. Being on an alien planet with a different sun really messed with his perception of time. Also, being technically dead might have messed with his internal clock.

The others were off making sure the robonoids were out of the area, but Padparadscha had stuck around with him. Lars didn’t mind. She was a cut-up.

“Oh Lars, I just had a prediction,” Padparadscha said, walking up with her hands clasped together.

“Oh yeah,” Lars said with a smile. “What?”

“You’re going to kick a rock against the wall!” she said.

“You don’t say?” Lars said with a chuckle. “You know, Padparadscha, I actually just thought of something.”

“Oh! What’s that?”

“You’re the only psychic whose predictions actually always come true,” Lars said.

“Oh my! Such a nice compliment, thank you!” Padparadscha said. A moment later she asked, “What’s a psychic?”

Lars snorted.

“Well ... it’s a thing from Earth ... sorta--”

“Wait, don’t tell me ...” Padparadscha clutched her head. “You’re going to say ... ‘it’s a thing from Earth,’ correct?”

Lars blinked, then shrugged.

“Yep, right again,” Lars said.

Padparadscha grinned, looking extremely pleased with herself.

“So anyway, yeah ...” Lars continued. “Psychics are people who say they can see the future ...”

“Like a Sapphire?”

“Yeah! Well ... that’s what they say. Some say they can read minds or talk to ghosts or whatever. Like, they come on TV or you call an expensive phone number to talk to them. But they’re all fake. They’re just making stuff up.”

There was a brief pause as Padparadscha stood still. Nearly a full minute later, she put her hands to her cheeks.

“Oh no, I have a terrible feeling these psychics simply make things up!” Padparadscha said.

“You know, Padparadscha, you might be onto something there,” Lars said. Lars picked up a rock nearby and threw it. “So yeah, you seem a lot more accurate than any of those psychics on Earth.” He snorted. “Maybe if we finally get there, you could get your own TV show.”

“Oh my, that would be a dream come true,” she said. “What’s TV though?”

“It’s like, you know, internet video except not on the internet. Or ... whatever the equivalent of the internet is here ...”

“... Lars!” Padparadscha grabbed Lars’s arm. “I just had the prediction you’ll say that television is some magic that displays video attached to no network!”

“Yep,” Lars said.

“Such amazing sorcery,” Padparadscha said, putting her hand to her mouth. “I think I’d enjoy being on such a magical thing as that!”

“Heh ... yeah, people could call you up and ask ‘will I find a girlfriend’ or whatever, and then you’d say--”

Padparadscha smiled.

“I predict that you are searching for something ... perhaps love,” she said.

Lars snorted.

“Was that a prediction or were you _actually_ making a joke there?” Lars said.

“It’s a mystery,” Padparadscha said.

They both laughed.

Lars predicted he would never get tired of this.


End file.
